Oblivion
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: It's the end and nothing could be better. Lupin POV. R&R!


_**Summary: **_It's the end and nothing could be better. Lupin POV.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J., and found in movies produced byWarner Bros. The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer.

_**Warnings: **_OOC-ness, AU (in a cannon sort of way), slight slash, character death, angst, and DH spoilers…

…_You have been warned…_

_****_

Oblivion…  
_By: TwilightKitsune1  
rated: T_

It hurt, it stung, it burned; I felt my body crumpling under me. My breath rushed out of my lungs, no longer pulling air in or out, and my blood seemed to freeze over as my heart stopped. My body no longer responded to my brain as it demanded to do what was done so naturally with out thought. The green light engulfed me and it felt as though a wild wind tore through my body as well as around it. I was scarred but it didn't hurt for long; no I was more in shock as to what had happened more then anything. I wondered if this is what James and Lily felt when they were killed. I wondered if this was what you felt when you were killed my love.

You know I never did stop loving you though Sirius, I hope you knew that. Though I'm sure you hate me now for all that I've done since then, since you died. How I had sex with Tonks, had a child with her, how I still only loved you through all of it and only found comfort in her. You're probably upset seeing as how she was one of your favorite cousin's and I had just used her so hardheartedly. I would have discarded her had I to choose between the two of you. I couldn't stop what I was doing though, can't change all that I've done. I was weak and you were gone. You were gone and I had to live on with our memories.

Ironic though, as death washed over me, wrapped it's cool, cold hands around me, my mind can only think of you. Your youth and readiness even after you returned from Azkaban, your warm strong arms as you held me tightly to you, even the smile that was still there for me that made my heart always skip a beat. It was all there taunting me. I remembered our passion when we were young and ill experienced, how we fought against our growing desires, and how our fortified resistance to it all came tumbling away after you had me pinned to a wall during one of our regular fights. I'd submitted to you, mated you, claimed you as mine as you claimed me as yours; I don't think you really understood what that meant then. After a time of me fearing to tell you what we had done I finally confronted you with the truth. You could have destroyed me then and I would have already been as I am now, but you seemed so happy, so excited, the years after that flew past us but it didn't matter since we had each other.

Then it happened, you were taken away from me because everyone believed you a traitor, I believed you a traitor, and I was broken then as I cursed your name, as I cursed my foolish childish thoughts, and mourned our friends. Though when I found the truth I cursed myself and my stupidity and feared you hated me. I had been so scared you wouldn't take my hand when I offered it to you. Do you know how happy I was when you took it with a smile? We were reunited after that, as only lovers can be, and we were happy, neither thinking we'd lose the other so soon. We were foolish, so very foolish, but now I was going to see you again and I hoped you wouldn't be mad at me.

Darkness was all around me but it cleared slowly as light from the full moon in the sky shed its light to this place. I was shocked to see the moon in all its glory but as I looked to my hands I had to smile a bitter smile, I was still me, I was still human. There was a slight mist covering the ground and reached up to the middle of my shin as a cooling sheet of dew covered the grass and trees around me. I knew where I was though, knew these trees, knew this lake that spanned out in front of me, and I'd always know the castle that stood so tall and daunting behind me; I was standing outside of Hogwarts. It was different though, not the one I'd just died at, no one was fighting and it was quiet. A bitter chuckle burst from my chest to hide the anguish I felt. I was dead and I stood alone.

"Hey there my Moony," a silky voice purred out behind me causing my chest to tighten and the bitter chuckles to freeze in my mouth, the sound of rustling grass behind me told me he was coming towards me. "My Remus."

I felt tears building up in my eyes at his words, I wanted to turn and run to him, embrace him, but I held my self still, "Is… is it really you Sirius?"

"Couldn't be anyone but me idiot." He whispered, he was getting closer.

"I… I want to apologize for… for what I did, all that I've done." I said with as much strength as I could muster, I bowed my head in sorrow and shame. There were tears beginning to leak from my eyes but I didn't have the strength to wipe them away. At last I was able to tell him what I couldn't in life, "I'm sorry for my betrayal…" I felt my knees shaking and I knew they would lose strength soon. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for love." He said softly behind me, I felt his breath on my neck as he spoke and the heat from his body radiated off him like waves onto my cold back.

"But I—" my words were cut off as his arms wrapped around me, trapping me in his hold, in the hold I'd craved for so much in life.

"Kept living." He said as he nuzzled his nose into my hair at the base of my neck. "Do you really think I would be upset at you for that?" he whispered, his lips ghosting over my skin causing goose pimples to begin to pop up. "My Remus, such a fool you are sometimes."

I smiled as more tears seemed to spring forth from my eyes, he wasn't mad, hadn't been mad, and I had been torturing myself for nothing; I really was a fool. Turning in his arms to face him I smiled up at him, "Sometimes… I missed you… so much." I chocked out and raised my hands to his shoulders and gripped onto him, burying my face into his chest, gods how I missed him.

Sirius curled one of his fingers under my chin and raised my face to meet his and smiled one of his boyish smiles before gently licking the trails of tears from my cheeks and kissing both eyelids to rid them of the remaining remnants of tears, "You've cried enough don't you think?" he whispered and leaned forward till our noses barely touched and then stopped, "Lets not waist our time with words of apology and thoughts of regrets and what was missed; let's have each other now in the moon light of a full moon, a time we never had in life as men."

I could just smile and nod, "Yes my Padfoot, my Sirius."

As our lips met in a searing kiss and I suddenly felt myself becoming whole, I felt as though I were becoming complete, and I knew this was where I belonged. Releasing his shoulders I wrapped my arms around his neck as my hands gripped into his hair and willingly let Sirius deepen the kiss, our tongues meeting and becoming reacquainted with each other in an all too familiar dance, and his hand resting on my lower back pulled me closer. The world around us melted away and my worries and fears were now forgotten. Nothing else seemed to matter to me. I was with my mate, I was with my Sirius, and oblivion didn't seem like such a bad thing now that I was complete.

**- END -**

_**A/N:**_ There you go, hope you guys liked it. Like I said in the A/N in _**Numb **_these stories can be read separately but they have the same principle and just flow better together. I have a few more one shot ideas, all multiple pairings, hopefully liked as well. Oh, I just want to get it straight here, I DO like Tonks' character I just don't see a good pairing with Remus sadly; I of course prefer the Sirius/Remus pairing more then the Remus/Tonks pairing. It's just my personal taste and I hope I didn't upset anyone by doing the story like this. As always drop me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
